


Obsession

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Dark fic, M/M, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An obsessive relationship meets an unpredicted climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hereticalvision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticalvision/gifts).



Scorpius was staring at the back of Albus' head.

It was a nice head, round and well shaped. His hair was thick and black, with an area in the front that refused to behave.

Scorpius remembered what it was like to run his hands through that hair while Albus took his cock down his throat.

Scorpius shifted in his seat as he felt his cock come to life. Completely inappropriate. The Transfigurations lesson was almost over and he'd have to get up and walk soon. Although his robes usually covered most of his body, he was uncomfortable with the idea of walking around with his cock thrust out in front of him.

Scorpius focused on the girl next to Albus. She had a blond ponytail and her head was bent over the paper in front of her. She turned slightly and glanced at Albus' paper.

Scorpius frowned.

They were hand outs. They all had the same paper. Why would she look at his paper?

Albus wrote something on the paper in front of him.

Scorpius felt anger rise up in his chest. What was he writing? Was it to her? What was it? Was her chair closer to Albus' than it normally was?

They were dismissed and Albus tucked the paper away in his book bag before leaping up from his seat and quickly heading for the door.

The blond girl followed him and Scorpius wondered if they were together.

Scorpius jumped up from his seat, banging into one of his house mates as he hurried to the door to see what direction they were going in.

He shoved someone out of the way and, in some far away part of his mind, he heard them curse at him.

He stood in the hallway and watched as the blond followed Albus, but at the point where the hallway split into two directions they parted ways, without so much as a word or a glance in the other's direction.

Scorpius let a breath out and felt himself shaking like a leaf. He was jostled hard as the students leaving the classroom showed him as much courtesy as he had shown them.

It was all his fault, of course. If he'd been more careful, if he'd known what the outcome would be, things would have been different, but he hadn't been, and they weren't.

Albus had walked around the corner to see Leo Finnegan bobbing on his knob and it had all been over.

It hadn't meant anything! It was just to blow off some steam, and Albus wasn't supposed to be back from the holidays for a full week, yet.

But Scorpius had seen it. The look of disappointment hurt more than anything else, Albus' green eyes pooling with tears that refused to fall.

_"I told you so."_

Scorpius hated himself the moment the words crossed Albus' lips.

Scorpius had built quite a reputation for himself his first few years at school and when he had finally gotten away to chasing Albus, the boy's reaction was surprising.

_"I'll do the statue of Belfast the Blind before I stick myself on the end of your pin,"_ Albus had snorted. _God only knows where it's been."_

Then Albus had turned away in one fluid movement and stalked away.

Scorpius had been obsessed from that moment on and the moment was all the sweeter when Albus had finally given in. It had taken two years to convince him.

Two years of nothing but whores and his own house mates. Discreet, and no way Albus would ever find out.

Scorpius looked to be celibate from the time Albus had insulted him to the point they had gotten together.

Albus was happy and Scorpius appeared to be a monogamous partner.

Then that silly Hufflepuff had ruined it all with his endless moaning.

Scorpius had blackened both the little slut's eyes for that, and then modified his memory so he'd remember a scuffle at the Three Broomsticks.

Albus had remained cordial, but he had never touched Scorpius since. It had been three months so far.

But he would get him back.

Albus was far too smart for love potions, too quick for charms, and his reputation as an Occlumens was already circulating through the school.

No, he would have to do this the Muggle way.

-=-

Scorpius laid in his bed at night, one hand wrapped tightly around his erection, his closed eyelids playing him a movie where not only did Albus come back to him, but Scorpius made him pay for his frivolous meanderings.

In his fantasy Scorpius had his cock down Albus' throat in a dim alley, the only light coming from a window high up in the wall. The light splashed across Albus' face so Scorpius could see his eyes as he whimpered while his mouth was roughly fucked.

As Scorpius grew closer to orgasm, his dream self started thrusting harder, banging Albus' head against the rough stone wall behind him, a small red stain becoming bigger until Albus began fighting and Scorpius overpowered him to take what was his.

The end was a satisfying crunch and Albus moved no more.

Scorpius fluttered his eyes opened and looked down at the droplets of ejaculate splattered across his stomach and chest.

He reached for his wand and cleaned himself up before closing his eyes. The face of Albus: broken and battered swam before his eyes.

He slept peacefully.

-=-

Scorpius watched Albus take a helping of sausage at breakfast. He took some joy in the grouchy look on Albus' face, but felt his stomach churn at the sleepy look on his face. He never knew Albus to stay up over homework, his assignments were always done early.

Scorpius scanned the Gryffindor table for anyone giving Albus knowing looks, but no one was.

"There he is!"

Scorpius' eyes snapped to a group of third year Gryffindor boys approaching their house table.

Albus looked up and smiled wryly.

"Magnificent game!" A blond boy crowed as he slapped Albus on the back. "Who finally won? I went to bed at midnight!"

Scorpius shook his head. _Stupid Gryffindors and their all night chess tournaments._

He felt his stomach unknot and he tried a nibble of his toast. His stomach was still jumpy with adrenaline, but he knew he should try to eat something. He was losing weight and people would notice soon if he didn't watch it.

-=-

Scorpius sat in the library, stacks of books around him and a black notebook open in front of him.

When he was in the store he had picked out a red one, but something he had read in a Muggle book on the psychology of colors made him put it back and pick out a black one. People would notice a red one right away, but a black one would go unnoticed.

It had taken him quite awhile to choose the right size. It needed to be small enough to keep in the hidden pocket up his sleeve, but big enough that he could have a page of information at a glance.

He jotted down the books Albus selected and put colored dots next to them to signify if they had to do with a lesson or not.

He noted Albus usually picked books up on Muggle physics two days before a practice. He had done so for three consecutive weeks now, so whatever he was doing, it must be paying off. He put a red cross near those books to signify Quidditch.

"What are you doing?"

Scorpius started and almost snarled at the inquisitive voice. He turned to see Jason Wood looking at him curiously.

Scorpius sized up his house mate and smiled charmingly.

"Making a list of books I've used for reference." Scorpius grinned as he closed the book and tucked it up his sleeve.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Wood exclaimed, a lock of dark hair falling in his face.

Scorpius watched that dark lock of hair. It almost fell like Albus' did. It certainly was the right color. His head was the right shape.

His eyes were brown, but that was fine. Their eyes were usually closed early on, anyway.

The main thing was that Wood wasn't an Occlumens and the Slytherin Common Room was usually quiet after ten on weekday nights.

-=-

The boy was decent at head, Scorpius had to give him that, but from behind, he looked nothing like Albus and Scorpius had lost his appetite for a tryst.

He wiped Wood's memory before sending him back up to bed.

He was angry, but he couldn't risk someone walking into the common room when he was beating another Slytherin senseless.

He flopped onto the black leather sofa near the fireplace and stared into the flames; sulking, and disgusted with himself. His plan was going so slowly and he only had so much time before end-of-year.

He looked up suddenly.

He knew what the answer was! It had been right under his nose all along!

-=-

"Are you sure it is in need of repair, sir?" The little house-elf stood before Scorpius holding Albus' hairbrush.

"It has a special charm to condition the hair and it's gone a bit wonky," Scorpius said, smiling his winning smile. "I'll only need it for a moment."

The elf finally, reluctantly handed Scorpius the hairbrush.

As Scorpius preformed some routine wood strengthening charms on the brush and a couple luxury beauty spells, he lifted the stray hairs caught in the brush's bristles and pocketed them.

-=-

Scorpius sat in divination with a cup of tea in front of him. The brown haired girl in Ravenclaw robes across from him was chattering incessantly, but today it didn't bother him. Today was a different type of day altogether.

"I wish we'd be able to use a bit of sugar, at least." The girl stuck her bottom lip out prettily as her dark eyes narrowed. "I don't see how sugar would throw off the leaf reading."

"That tea shop in Hogsmeade sells pre-sweetened tea leaves," Scorpius said off-handedly before taking a sip from his blue cup. "Trelawny will let you bring your own leaves if you want to."

"And who have you been to Madam Puddifoot's with, Scorpius?" The girl laughed coquettishly.

"My mother." Scorpius chuckled as he swirled the leaves in his cup. He looked up at her and smiled cheekily. "And you, if you'll go with me next weekend."

Her cheeks pinked and her face broke out into a smile. "I'd love to."

-=-

Scorpius smiled and chatted the girl up. He spoke lightly and verified what he thought he already knew about the girl, but tried not to appear bored at the repetition of information.

Orphan. No living family. About to turn of age and be turned out by the orphanage. Almost done with Hogwarts and had filed no paperwork for an apprenticeship yet.

Perfect.

-=-

Scorpius sat in the library, reading a book instead of taking notes, for once.

His preparations were carefully laid out. He had double checked all his resources. Everything was going swimmingly.

A person sat next to him and he looked up. It was the dark-haired Ravenclaw girl.

"Are we still on for the Saturday after we leave this place forever?" Her smile was teasing and Scorpius actually found himself liking her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

-=-

Scorpius stood over the girl's crumpled corpse.

He was annoyed at himself. He had started liking her.

Unfortunately, he had needed her, and that was that. He had spent a nice day with her, had a good meal and enjoyed a few drinks before they had gone on their walk.

When he hit her with a killing curse he had done it silently, while her back was turned. She had never seen it coming.

He pulled a silk bag out of his robes and magically cut all her hair off. He waved his wand and it braided itself before floating into his bag.

He took her wand and transfigured the corpse to look like himself, then put his own wand in his double's hand.

He pulled a silver flask out of his robes and dropped one of her hairs into it.

-=-

_"Can't believe it..."_

_"His poor mother..."_

_"That's the girl?"_

_"Where's the father?"_

Scorpius sat at his own funeral, dabbing the corners of his eyes with a small handkerchief, wearing the body of the Ravenclaw girl.

He was in a back row. He could see the back of his mother's head. His father was nowhere to be seen.

Someone sat down next to him. He ignored them until his nose recognized a familiar scent: broom polish, sandalwood, and lavender.

His eyes snapped to the boy next to him.

_Albus..._

"I'm sorry you had to be there for it," Albus said gruffly.

Scorpius nodded, honestly not knowing what to say. He didn't expect Albus to show up at all.

"It was quite a shock," Scorpius heard himself say.

"He always was a selfish little drama queen," Albus said angrily. "You shouldn't have had to suffer by seeing that."

Scorpius opened his mouth to tell Albus Potter what he thought of him, when he regained himself. He knew he looked angry and he tried to make his face relax.

"I'm sorry," Albus said, shaking his head. "I'm just so... mad at him."

Scorpius took a deep breath to calm himself. "Oh."

"We had a disagreement," Albus said awkwardly. "I thought it was the end of it, but I guess I still had some things to say to him."

"Oh." Scorpius still didn't know what to say. "Like what?"

But the music was starting and Scorpius saw his father slipping into the room.

Albus sat up straight and was silent for the funeral.

Afterwards, Albus has asked if coffee was out of the question and Scorpius had numbly nodded, not knowing what else to do.

They had talked. Albus had blustered on about not being more understanding to compulsive behavior and Scorpius had told him to forgive himself, that it was all right, just like he would have done if Albus had really been talking to him instead of the shell that he was in.

They talked more. Albus blustered on about his feelings and Scorpius kept forgiving him.

Then they were kissing and, to Scorpius' surprise, he was overwhelmed. Albus was bigger than him now; stronger, much stronger. Where his kisses had been tentative before, now they were powerful, demanding.

Then Albus had had him. In a rented room above the Leaky Cauldron. In a way Scorpius had never imagined in his wildest dreams.

Albus brought Scorpius to climax again and again, until Scorpius was limp with exhaustion. Then he had turned Scorpius over, muttered a lubrication spell and had taken him roughly, as Scorpius had done to him so many times.

Scorpius head snapped back as his hair was pulled roughly and he groaned as Albus' teeth bit into his shoulder.

As he climaxed again he prayed.

_Please, oh please, God, I swear if you'll let me have him I'll be everything he wants. _

Albus climaxed and had slipped out of Scorpius, rolling off him and trying to catch his breath in the sweat-sodden sheets.

This was not what Scorpius had planned.

He was supposed to lure Albus off, stun him, imprison him, and impersonate him until he finally gave in and realized: no one knew him better than Scorpius did. No one would love him like Scorpius would.

But here he was.

And he had been given a second chance.

He excused himself to the bathroom and took a swig of Extended Polyjuice Potion. It had cost him a fortune, but he had gotten a black market copy of the Ministry's prototype recipe.

He slid back into bed with Albus, who was already softly snoring.

It was so much more than he had expected.

He could have his heart again, in this form, but Scorpius would never be able to be himself again. Albus could never know his secret.

Scorpius looked at Albus, down at the slope of his nose and the perspiration on his upper lip.

He looked down at his own body: at it's smooth skin, firm breasts, and secrets further down.

He watched as his skin broke out into goosebumps in spite of the warm weather. He was trapped.

-=-

Scorpius watched as Albus finally stirred.

Albus yawned and stretched and his eyes settled on Scorpius. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Scorpius had already dressed and summoned tea. He could have slipped a potion in it, but he hadn't. He couldn't even say why.

His plan was going awry and he didn't even seem to care anymore. He was just so happy to have Albus again.

Scorpius handed Albus his cup and Albus took a sip.

"Perfect." Albus smiled.

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how Albus took his tea, but he had guessed that sweet with a dash of milk would be fine. Albus did have a sweet tooth.

Scorpius took his plain and strong. He felt that tea should have a bit of bite to it, even though his mother always had the house stocked with sweetened leaves.

He sipped his own tea and sighed contentedly.

"Can you hand me my shirt?" Albus asked, motioning to the wadded up garment on the floor.

"Sure!" Scorpius set his cup of tea down and reached down to pick up the shirt. He knew Albus was still nude under the covers and it pleased him.

_"Petrificus Totallus!"_

Scorpius' frozen form toppled to the floor.

"You know," Albus said shakily, "until you sealed it with the tea, I thought I was going mad."

Scorpius felt a cold lump growing in his stomach. The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle.

"But you did it, didn't you?" Albus got out of bed and circled Scorpius frozen form. "I didn't think you'd do something that stupid, but you did."

Scorpius felt a bead of sweat wind itself down his cheek.

_"Revealio!"_

Scorpius' mind screamed in pain as his body began to sweat out the potion that allowed him to remain in his female form.

He watched his hands change shape. The skin turned slightly darker and small blond hairs dusted the backs of his fingers. They became thicker and his fingernails retracted slightly.

_ No no no no nonononononono... _

"Everyone thinks your dead. No one will miss Abagail, and I think we have some things to hammer out." Albus narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. "I know I can't trust you anymore. You've crossed the line more than once."

Scorpius felt a hand caress his body. He shivered with pleasure. Albus knew it was him and he was touching him! Of his own free will!

"I'm sorry."

Scorpius' body screamed as Albus cast the transfiguration spell on him. His clothing turned into an enchanted piece of pottery that drew water out of the air. He felt his breathing and his heartbeat stop as his system changed.

When it was all over, Albus had a decorative pot with beautiful lilies growing out of it.

He reached out and caressed the flowers gently, lovingly.

"You sought to imprison me, but the tables were turned, weren't they?" Albus whispered to the plant. "Now I'll never worry about where you are or who you're with."

Albus dressed calmly and threw a handful of powder into the Floo. The room had been paid for in advance, there was no reason to check out. He could just leave the key in the room.

He gathered his few possessions and picked up the potted plant.

"Don't worry, Scorpius. I'll transfigure you into your natural form enough that you remember how to be human."

_"Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"_

Albus stepped into the leaping green flames and he was gone.


End file.
